Gazri Satriani
History Early Years Gazri "Gaz" Satriani was born in Almas and abandoned in the district of Mugget. He was able to keep himself afloat working in the various butcher shops and slaughterhouses; learning to fight as a way to keep what was his. As his ability in a fight grew, the small crew of other street kids he hung around with started talking about putting him into some underground fighting rings; placing bets on him and sharing the take. After more and more fights went his way, a few people approached him about rigging and throwing fights for more coin, and his crew agreed happily. Gaz however, dropped out entirely, taking the coin he had, and sinking it into getting a small stand where he could try his hand at serving food in the theatre district. After a slow start, word started to get around about a Tengu running a street food stall that was the best in the district. Setting up shop Once things started to get to a point where Gaz couldn't keep up by himself; he sought out funding to open his own place and took out a loan to do so. After a few months of putting in the work, he was able to pay off the loan, and start thinking about expanding the pub to a full-blown restaurant. After a year of saving, and experimenting with new dishes, Gaz was able to open up a few more locations with different specialties; including Seafood and Tian Xian cuisine. Word of his success spread, and Gaz soon found himself in the upper echelons of Almas Society. The High Life Gaz swore one thing when he ascended to Nobility; Money wouldn't corrupt who he was. He bought himself a large villa, and invited all of his old friends to stay there for free, and helped them find better work and training. He 'd regularly donate to the poor, and volunteer his time and skills to serve meals to the impoverished. After a year or so, some of his noble peers began to mistake his compassion for weakness and plotted to overtake his businesses. When Gaz began to push back, the other's moved in for the kill; declaring that he had insulted their honor, and challenging him to duels; winner takes his businesses. Gaz accepted readily and proved that he'd not gone soft in the time since leaving the life of a pit fighter. As the challenges slowly disappeared, Gaz redoubled his efforts in an attempt to rub the other noble's noses in what they couldn't build themselves. To do so; he looked for a partner to help make his next venture a hit; as his focus was more on the quality of food and service, and less on the presentation. A stranger came to town and made him a pitch The Devil in the Details The stranger's name was Deacon Cousland, A half-elf musician with the idea that turning all of the restaurants into full-blown performance venues would bring them untold riches. The idea seemed foolproof to Gaz; He'd focus on the food, Deacon would handle the magic touch. They drafted up a contract and started into business together, going so far as to allow Deacon a room in his Villa. For the first few months, Things went great; the businesses flourished, coin flowed, and Gaz barely had a moments rest between tweaking and experimenting with his menus, and donating his time to the slums. When Deacon approached him with a new idea for a dinner-theatre and assured him that it would be no extra work on his part, Gaz quickly agreed and signed the new contract without a second thought. Little did he know he'd just signed away the rights to that new location, as well as the majority stake in the others. As the months passed, Gaz saw smaller and smaller returns and went to see Deacon about turning things around, only to find his friends leaving his villa in a rage, not even stopping to talk to him. After a quick confrontation; Gaz learned the truth Nearly everything he owned he'd unwittingly signed over to Deacon. His restaurants, his villa, and his titles. When Gaz challenged him to a dual to retain his livelihood, Deacon declined; ordering his new house guard to escort him off the premises. Enraged, Gaz broke Deacon's jaw, and fled with what money he had on him; chartering the first ship he could; to Abrogail. Characteristics Appearance Gaz stands 4'10" with a lean build and a fair tone to his body. his is covered mostly in silky obsidian black feathers, with talons for his feet. His eyes are mostly black, with light blue irises, and a similar colored dye applied to the feathers below them. He has a short black beak with the trace of a crack on the left side. He tends to wear fancier clothes, though he never quite looks like the kind of person who should be wearing them. His normal attire is a white silken dress shirt underneath a well-tailored blue sportcoat and black slacks. When fighting or exercising; he wears a tight sleeveless undershirt, baggy loose blue pants, and his bracers of armor over a pair of hand wraps. When cooking; he wears a normal set of chef's whites, with thin gloves (Because who wants feathers in their food?) Personality * Gaz leans toward a jovial and friendly attitude; stemming from his experience serving customers and managing employees, however, if he feels as though he's being unfairly judged, he will quickly become standoffish and blunt. * Gaz talks openly about his experiences, believing the best way to deal with your baggage is to admit that you have it in the first place. * Gaz is generous to a fault; swearing that he'd never forget where he came from, and always offering if not money, his time to charitable causes. * Gaz loves to chat about food from different areas and cuisines and is always looking for something new to try. He's talented chef, baker, mixologist, and confectionerCategory:Characters